1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a power connector for providing power between a motherboard and a daughter board.
2. Description of Prior Arts
The ever increasing density of components used in electronic packaging, such as those used for computers and the like, wrought by the development of integrated circuits, has created the need for power connectors to carry the power required by densely spaced logic and memory components. U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,471 teaches a power connector for interconnecting power between printed circuit boards includes plug and receptacle contacts, which are arranged adjacent to signal connector halves mounted on the circuit boards. Insulating housings of the plug and receptacle contacts are provided with the housing surrounding the receptacle contact to preclude accidental shorting as between multiple contacts. However, the insulating housing of the plug contacts is configured in an L-shape and the plug contacts are mainly exposed to the air such that signal transmission in the neighboring signal connector halves will be unavoidably influenced when there is power supplied with high voltage in the power connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,430, issued to Fujitsu Limited on May 1, 2001, discloses a power supply terminal assembly for supplying electric power to a back wiring board. The power supply terminal assembly includes a protective cover detachably attached on a dielectric terminal block via a pair of cover-fixing screws. The cover spaces the power supply terminal assembly from other connectors to provide a greater voltage rating. While, when a different voltage requirement is desired to be met, it is obvious that the construction of the power supply terminal assembly should be redesigned. Therefore, the manufacturing cost is increased.
Hence, a power connector for overcoming the above-mentioned defects of current art is highly desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a power connector with selectable covers which have different sizes to meet different voltage requirements.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, a power connector assembly adapted for interconnecting two circuit boards includes a power plug and a power receptacle. The power plug has an insulating housing defining therethrough a plurality of channels, a plurality of plug contacts received in the channels, and a first and a second covers selectively attached on a rear side of the housing. Each cover comprises an upper portion and a rear portion extending perpendicularly from an edge of the upper portion. Opposite lateral sides of the rear portion each define thereon a cutout and an embossment adjacent to the cutout. The cutouts are configured to engage with protrusions formed on the rear side of the housing and the embossments are structured to be received in notches defined on the rear side besides the protrusions to thereby secure the cover on the housing. The widths of the two covers are different in order to meet different voltage rating requirements.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is an exploded, perspective view of a power connector assembly including a power plug and a power receptacle;
FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view of a power plug employing a first cover;
FIG. 3 is a partially assembled view of FIG. 2;
FIG. 4 is an assembled view of FIG. 2;
FIG. 5 is a back planar view of FIG. 4;
FIG. 6 is a partially exploded, perspective view of the power plug employing a second cover;
FIG. 7 is an assembled view of FIG. 6; and
FIG. 8 is a back planar view of FIG. 7.